


Such a Lovely Night

by Nall



Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 03:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10733073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nall/pseuds/Nall
Summary: A lonely kitty explores the woods, and meets a new companion.





	Such a Lovely Night

**Author's Note:**

> A special note from the author:
> 
> Greetings Earthlings! I, Nall TWK, shamelessly claim this piece of literature as my own. Now a warning to all who wish to read further. This story is blatant filthy, trashy, self insert, self serving, self gratifying material. There is no dialog whatsoever. Just straight up dirty smut. Proceed at your own risk. :3
> 
> https://docs.google.com/document/d/1VdQibD7sKkudTKPoV4pe3bGe1FcrOJV7JYA5N-d9Dxg/edit?usp=sharing for a more realistic reading experience

Such a Lovely Night

_By_ Nall TWK

April 2017

  
  


The night was calm. The sky was clear. The moon and stars illuminated the soft grass. From a distance, trees surrounded a large field of grass. The wind offered a gentle and comforting breeze. Not too hot. Not too cold. A village could be seen further away, giving a warm glow. It was almost romantic. Everyone was fast asleep. Except myself. I wanted time by myself, with my thoughts. Tonight was the perfect night for a walk. 

I gazed at the lovely sky taking in as much of its beauty as possible. I had nothing but my thoughts. Here, endless thoughts ran through my mind, undisturbed. I thought about life. What I desired in life. What I desired in my future. Who I desired. Every night I came here was the same. It was an escape from an arguably dull life. It was worth the time spent traveling here. It allowed me to clear my mind, and invite any colorful thought to explore endlessly. The possibilities were infinite. Nothing could interrupt this blissful state I was in. It was...

I heard a faint noise. My cat ears perked up. I was suddenly jerked back into reality. I turned my eyes to the trees, where I suspected the noise had come from. Was something there? Was I imagining it? I looked ahead, observing the darkness from behind the trees. I was sure I heard it from over there. Was someone lurking? I couldn’t tell. I made the decision to approach it, carefully. As I walked closer, I could hear rustling of grass. It was indeed the sound of footsteps. I halted for a moment. I could soon make out a figure. A wolf-like figure, standing on their two hind legs. Probably someone from the city. Were they lost? Were they trying to find the village? What could anyone possibly be doing here this late?

The figure caught sight of me. I felt nervous, hoping they were friendly. They walked closer, and stalled. I moved in for a closer look. I could sense they wanted something. But I was not entirely certain. Did they want company? Or was that wishful thinking? Many nights I have always had a desire to spend time with someone. I liked being alone, but at times, would feel lonely. Tonight was one of those nights. 

I worked up enough courage to move within speaking distance. They were indeed a being of wolfkind. Long, pure white shining fur, glowing eyes of color that best describes cherry blossoms. He was somewhere between thin, and medium built. He stood only slightly, very slightly taller than me. The moonlight hit his fur it in all the right places. His expression was gentle, and of mild surprise and confusion. I was taken aback. At this point I didn’t know what to think, or what to say, or how to react. My body was unexpectedly struck full force by all kinds of unexplainable feelings. Tingling violently through me. The feeling was strongest in the area where an erection began to form underneath my shorts. Hormones were wild, and all over the place. My heart was beating rapidly. My body was hit so suddenly, I didn’t know what to think.

Not a moment too soon, it was becoming even clearer what he wanted. Looking down I could see a small erection forming, gradually growing, already dripping wet from the tip. It became clear to me. He wanted company. He was probably lonely as well.

I couldn’t help but get more excited. Any other day this might have felt wrong. But right now it felt so right. I have never felt this strongly before. Not since the day I discovered the wonders of self gratification. The first time I had an orgasm. The first time I ejaculated, and the unexplained shame that followed. And the mess I had to clean up, and hoped would never be discovered. There was something amazing about that experience, and at the same time, something terrifying. It’s not something I could have explained, or made sense of. All I know is, it was the most amazing feeling to have ever flowed through my entire body. I loved it, and wanted it again. 

I could not fight what was going through me right now. I didn’t want to fight it. I didn’t care how wrong it really was. My eyes moved up, meeting his face. I could sense an expression of embarrassment. Without proper clothing he could not hide his own erection, which was now even bigger. His desires were more than understandable. A night like this called for a moment like now. I wanted it as badly as he did. But words alone couldn’t reassure him. Our languages differed. I had to show him. 

Slowly I moved closer. With some hesitation, I put my hand on his cheek, gently stroking his soft white fur, slowly moving my fingers down his neck and down his chest. He became less tense as I continued touching him. I loved the warmth of his body, and tender softness of his fur. I could feel myself getting harder, to the point of causing me some discomfort. At that point something had to be done. I decided now was the time, to get out of these uncomfortable clothes. 

I pulled my hand away for a moment. Slowly but surely, I pulled my shirt over my head, and threw it aside, keeping my eyes on his. He gave a warm smile. My erection was pulsating violently, waiting to be free. I removed my running shoes, not bothering to untie them. I lifted each leg to reach my socks, and slipped them off. The grass felt soft, and comforting, slightly tickling my feet. The moment was getting intense. I reached for my pants, and with some hesitation, unbuttoned them. I slowly unzipped, and pulled them down. I lifted each leg, freeing them of the troublesome pants. I was breathing heavily at this moment. My heart beat faster and faster. I was finally down to my boxers. Almost afraid to remove them, wondering if I should follow through. My erection was just as obvious to him as his was to me, screaming to be free. After some hesitation, I very gradually slid my boxers down, finally revealing my own hard as rock member. Throbbing, dripping heavily, ready for action. But what kind of action? There were so many possibilities, and I aimed to try every one possible. I let my boxers drop to my feet. Finally, we have come to this point. Now was the moment. Where to start. 

I pondered every scenario. I looked at his massive erection, slightly curved, slightly tipped, wet, and still dripping. It gave me many ideas. At this glorious moment we were both breathing heavily. The gentle breeze of wind struck my entire naked body, causing me to shiver. I put my hand on his chest once more, enjoying the warmth. I slowly ran my fingers lower and lower, kneeling down at the same time. I grabbed the base of his cock, and held it level with my mouth. It was very smooth, and radiated more heat than any other part of his body. It looked even bigger now. This thing was enormous. I was almost intimidated. I had no idea what he was thinking, or what expression he had. I could only listen to his breathing. 

I felt some of his come dripping on my arm, slowly trickling its way down. I trembled so violently, breathing heavily, almost moaning. Such intense excitement and nervousness. I wrapped my lips around the tip, licking underneath with my tongue, tasting some of his pre-come. A sweet and slightly salty taste. It was such an arousing taste. I pulled back a little. A trail of stringy come caught between my mouth and his dick. It excited me even more. I was literally shaking. 

Resting on my knees, I looked up at him with a curious expression. He looked down at me, and placed his hand on my head, gently stroking my hair, back and forth. His smile was warm, and comforting. I felt I could do anything with him, and he would be fine with it. 

I turned my eyes back to his member, still receiving comforting pets. I wasn’t quite ready to take it just yet. I wanted to play with it for a bit. I wrapped my hand around it, and started jerking it back and forth. I heard what sounded like gentle moaning. His voice was soft, and like sex to my ears. His hand clenched, grabbing and pulling my hair. It stung a little, and forced a sharp gasping moan out of me. Some amounts of come shot at my face, hitting parts of my mouth, cheek, and then my eye. 

I stopped, a little startled. I took a moment to wipe the white fluid from my eye with my arm. As I turned my focus back to his cock, I took notice of his testicles hanging down. I held onto his cock with my left hand, and began rapidly massaging his balls with my right. Eventually I began exploring his anus with my middle finger. I worked it in slowly, and soon all the way inside. I heard sudden groans, as bodily fluids forced its way out, hitting my shoulder.

I held out my tongue, and began licking underneath his dick, back and forth, tasting his thick sweet come, while continuing to massage his prostate. I eventually freed my right hand, and rested it on the ground. I proceeded to position my head underneath, and started licking his testicles all over, dragging my tongue around, occasionally taking a mouthful, nibbling and suckling on them. 

I licked his perineum area, letting my tongue move back and forth. The horny white wolf quivered in excitement. I moved my mouth back to his cock, craving a mouthful. I was hungry, and I was ready. I wrapped my lips around, and took in as much as I could until it reached my throat. I was shaking violently. He continued petting me, gently running his hand back and forth, arousingly. 

As I tried to push it back further, I started to gag, but persisted, and worked it in deeper and deeper, moving my head back and forth. Soon his cock was in me completely. I felt it moving down my throat, further arousing me, and giving me the most pleasurable and unexplainable feeling. It felt so nice, and tasted so delicious. I thrust my head back and forth, in perfect rhythm, feeling his smooth dick penetrate my throat over and over.

I slowed down, and looked up at him. I started biting down very gently in different areas, sending sharp moans out of his mouth. His hand clenched my hair every time, and my whole body stung. The feelings were intense. 

I started to get worn out, and wanted to lie down for a bit. But I wanted warmth and comfort. I freed my mouth of his cock, gasping for air. I had come all over me. The wind made it feel colder, and made me feel dirty. I felt so dirty. And it felt so right. 

I flopped on the grass, lying on my back, admiring the sky once again. I moved my eyes to my new companion, as an invitation. He walked over, and sat next to me, giving me a loving smile. He leaned over and licked my cheek. I couldn’t help but let out a slight giggle. He began to pet me again, sending me into a blissful trance, gently running his hand through my hair front to back, and occasionally rubbing my ears. I felt like I could stay like this forever. The petting was nearly putting me to sleep. There was however, still much that has yet to be done.

I felt an intense itch. Mostly in my anus. I wanted him inside me again. I slowly stood myself up, and looked down at his still erect member. He looked up at me and smiled. I turned around, and positioned myself, facing away from him. I squatted, reaching my right hand down, and grabbing his dick. I rubbed the come soaked tip between my testicles and anus, back and forth. I rubbed it against my balls rapidly, taking in all the stimulating effects. 

I positioned it back to my anus, massaging my anus and the areas around, leaving behind traces of thick lubricating come. I was ready. Eagerly, I squatted a little more, pressing his dick against my anus, giving it time to open up. I felt it go in a little, but not all the way. I pulled out again, and worked its way in some more. I felt my anus open a little more, and some of my own come started leaking out. It felt amazing. I jerked him off a little until I felt his member stiffen a little. I held it in place a little, as some of his seed leaked down my leg. 

I pulled out again, and made another attempt for reentry. I held it firm against my anus, and soon, it opened right up, and I felt all of his magnificent monster cock slide right inside of me. My asshole was stretched wide. My balls rested against his. Some of my own come shot out forcibly, and landed on the grass, sticking mostly to the top. The excitement sent me quivering. I could not control myself. The intense feeling was damn near crippling.

The gentle wolf sat up, and wrapped his arm around me, holding me close. The softness of his fur and warmth of his body was glorious. He positioned his face close to mine, and started licking my neck, and my cheek. That warm and wet feeling sent me into a near frenzy. He rubbed my kitty ear with his other hand, while delicately biting on my other ear. My moans were louder, and my whole body quivered in delight. He began working his pelvic area, thrusting in and out, gently at first, and more rhythmically, making me moan softly with every thrust. He let go of my ear, and moved his hand down, and started jerking me off. Finally my own hard member was getting the attention it was desperately screaming for. The up and down bouncing, stroking, biting, sent me into a world unlike anything. It felt so amazing, reality around me became surreality. If this is a dream, I hope I never wake up.

The horny white wolf leaned forward, causing me to drop on all fours. My knees, feet, and hands met the soft grass. I felt like an animal. I felt so dirty, and filthy. I loved it. I felt his dick slide out, maybe to reposition himself. I waited eagerly, already wanting him back inside of me. I took notice of some of my own come from earlier sticking on the grass. I leaned my head down, and curiously held out my tongue to taste it. Salty.

I felt a hand grab under my leg. That touch gave me chills. I felt a smooth and wet sensation against my anus, and felt it open right up as his smooth dick slid all the way in. He began moving it in and out, as he held onto my hips, and eventually thrusting more quickly in perfect rhythm. This was much more satisfying than the Thrustmaster toy I kept hidden in my secret box at home. It did have some intense vibrations. But nothing like this. This beast was the true Thrustmaster. My heart beat rapidly and violently. I was panting heavily. My body was sweating all over. Every breeze of wind gave me a cooling sensation. But his dick inside of me was hotter than ever. 

It finally came to this. Being fucked like an animal, by an animal, on all fours. I had no idea what to think at this point. Was it wrong? Was it right? Did I care?

I felt his furry body lean against me, as he wrapped both of his arms around my chest. He licked the back of my neck, occasionally biting on my ear, while continuing to fuck me from behind. Occasionally he would move his hand to jerk me off, giving me the most stimulation possible. It was incredibly intense. This went on for a while. I would sometimes look up at the distant trees and stars, almost letting my mind wander. 

Eventually, and somewhat abruptly he pulled out. I dropped to the ground, exhausted, and lay on my back facing him, with my arms bent, and hands close to my face. I looked at him curiously. My kitty ears twitched. He moved closer to me, and started jerking off, standing on his knees. He wasn’t done yet. Soon enough, his glorious seed shot out at great distances. Followed by more bursts. It hit my face, inside my mouth, my chest, stomach, arm, leg, and kept going. It was incredibly thick, and sticky, and stringy and had a warm feeling to it. After that amazing climactic release, he sat down to the ground. 

I still had to get off, and had no intention of doing it alone. I stood up, and moved closer, facing him. I squatted, reached down, and grabbed his dick. I let the weight of my body push it inside of me, opening me up again. I sat on him, facing him, feeling the penetration full force, with my feet resting on the grass. Some of the come stuck to me dripped on his stomach. 

I rested my hands on his soft belly, and he began thrusting in and out. I felt intense stimulation inside of me. He reached his right hand out, and fully gripped my hard member, and began jerking me off, while continuing to thrust. The pleasure intensified more and more. The thrusting. The rubbing. The moaning. My body bouncing up and down. The feelings became more intense. And even more intense. I felt it more, and more. And finally I felt it through my entire body. A wave of fireworks went off in me. I could not help myself. I screeched loudly. My own juicy seed burst out all over his body, and his face, and in random directions, landing in random places. It kept going and going. He continued thrusting, and jerking until there was no more. I was panting heavily. It was finally over

I freed his cock from my anus, and rested on the grass, looking at the bright moon, and stars. I felt somewhat sore, but in a nice way. I felt satisfied. Every part of my body got the attention it needed. Every gust of wind made the wet parts of my body feel much colder, and dirty. But I had no desire to clean myself. I was perfectly content lying on the grass watching the sky.

I snuggled up to my companion and lay on my side. He wrapped his arm around me, embracing me, keeping me close, and warm, occasionally petting me and comforting me. Everything faded away, as I began to doze off. Many questions remained. What would happen come daylight? Will we stay together? Will we part ways? Will we see each other again? Only time would tell. 

As everything faded, the trees danced with the wind throughout the night, playing a beautiful melody. 

  
  



End file.
